All These Memories
by Mrs.DirectionerGleek
Summary: So this is my first sonfic...it's basically a one-shot of Tori thinking about different memories of her and Jade's past and how they got to where they are now. The song used is Still Into You by Paramore and it's one of my favs right now. :) so yeah give it a shot? :P


**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters or the song Still Into You by Paramore.**

**A/N: So this is my attempt at a songfic when I don't really have an idea how to write one xD I tried so don't be mean lol. **

**Tori's POV**

I'm laying on my bed with Jade in my arms asleep. I'm thinking about moment from our past and how we got to where we are now. I look at the digital clock on the dark mahogany nightstand on my left and it says 1:33 AM in blood red writing. Today...well yesterday was Jade and I's 6 year anniversary. It was one of the best days of my life. It was so perfect and amazing I couldn't of wished for anything better. First Jade took me out to dinner at an amazing restarant and then she took me to see a movie. It was a scary movie of course because Jade loves them. She is Jade after all and she loves everything scary. It's an added bonus when she gets to hold me when I'm scared. After the movie she took me for a walk on the beach. It was dark and all the stars and the moon were out and it was just beautiful. I don't know how or when but she had blankets laid out for us, so we laid there looking up at the stars for a while. Then when that was done and we got in the car when I thought it was over Jade surprised me yet again. She pulled out a long black velvet box with a purple ribbon wrapped and tied around the middle. I was overjoyed and excited to see what she had gotten me but I was still careful with taking the ribbon off. Inside the box was a silver heart locket necklace. It had little diamonds engraved on the front and inside there was a little picture of us. It was when we first started dating, we were under a tree holding our intertwined hands up for the camera and Jade was kissing me on the cheek. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Anyways that's what happened today and I just can't fall asleep.

I remember the first time we told each other that we loved the other. It was about 5 years ago, we had just graduated from Hollywood Arts and we had had a fight. I got tired of Jade's over possessive attitude with me. It was cute and kind of hot at first but at that point it was just ugh. We were in the mall and I was waiting outside the bathroom for Jade. A guy had come up to me and started flirting with me. I thought he was just pathetic and he didn't know about Jade at the moment. Jade took it too far. She ran out of the bathroom and tackled him to the cold hard mall floor. She yelled in his face and made it VERY clear that I was hers and that he had made a very big mistake trying to flirt with me while she was gone. I was yelling at her and telling her to stop but she didn't listen to me. When she finally got up she grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him up off the ground and to his feet. then she let go of his shirt and stomped with the most evilest of glares and he went off running, faster than I had seen anyone run before. I felt so bad for him. Jade could have just told him to back off or even just kissed me in front of him and I wouldn't feel half as bad as I did right now. I mean I could see her getting jealous or even mad at someone for flirting with me but every time someone does she's going to do this? No way. So we got into a yelling match in the middle of the mall before she stormed out of the mall and drove off, leaving me abandoned with people staring in my direction. I decided to walk home, and when I got there I laid on my bed for at least an hour before Jade showed up at my door with red roses and chocolates. She told me that she was wrong and that she's only so protective over me because she loves me. I happily jumped into her arms and told her I loved her too. It definitely not easy being with Jade but I know that I wouldn't want to be married to anybody else. She's definitely worth the fights and bumps along the road.

Moments from when weren't dating yet swarmed into my mind. I remember how I would always have butterflies around her when she'd look into my eyes or when I would accidently brush her. Or when I would be all nervous and fidgety when we were alone. She would always make fun of me for that and she even still does. Sometimes I still get butterflies when she has her sweetest moments, like when she gave me the locket. Sometimes I just can't believe that Jade West is even capable of producing sweet thoughts and actions.

Our friends still keep in touch with us and they always ask us if we are still together. I always give them the same answer. They don't understand how after everything, we are still together. They don't know that every fight and disagreement make me love her even more afterwards. I fall harder every day if that's even possible.

I remember when I first met Jade's parents they couldn't believe that someone like Jade could be with someone like me. We ate dinner together and they asked me a bunch of questions and each question they were just surprised because they weren't like something Jade would say. They wondered why Jade hadn't started dating me sooner. They liked Beck and all but they just couldn't see the two lasting very long. Beck was like Jade in some ways where as I'm like opposite to her. Beck was just too laid back and not caring about anything and Jade really only had Beck because he was the hottest guy in the school and she wanted to keep up her reputation. But really in all honesty I think people like Jade a lot more now that she had me. She's like totally changed since then. Jade's parents just can't believe that we are lasting so long. And they definitely can't believe we are married and still together at that.

And today I realize that me and Jade make sense together. We may be the most least likely couple, but that's what makes us so good together. We beat the odds, and we only get stronger after each day. Even when we have our fights every once in a while I'm still just as in love with her as I was before. Jade is my true love and we will be together till the end. And with those thought I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't know if I like this as much as I should. I think it could have been better but I just thought of this idea a while ago and made it right now so tell me what you think. I think it's pretty good for my first songfic :P. Anyways Byeeee.**


End file.
